An electrical device often requires a connection to a power supply in order for the electrical device to receive the necessary power to operate. For example, a wireless network range expander typically must be connected to a power outlet via a power supply cord to receive power and operate properly. As another example, a portable device (e.g., a laptop computer, a portable telephone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) device) that operates by receiving power from an internal battery may also need to be periodically connected to an external power supply via a power supply cord to recharge the battery.
One drawback associated with the electrical device is that when a user plugs in the power supply cord to connect the electrical device to a power outlet, the power supply cord is often cumbersome and unwieldy and may be a hazard to pedestrians who may trip on the power supply cord. Furthermore, there may be no convenient location to place the electrical device once it is connected to the power outlet (e.g., while the electrical device is recharging).
Additionally, a user may desire to have an alternative to the power supply cord for connecting the electrical device to the power outlet, especially if the power supply cord includes a power transformer (e.g., an alternating current (AC) adapter for converting AC power to direct current (DC) power). For example, it may be difficult to plug in a power supply cord having a power transformer if there is not sufficient room to accommodate the power transformer. As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for connecting an electrical device to an external power source (e.g., a power outlet).